


twice in a blue moon

by pleurer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Conversations, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Both/All Characters in Ship Are Pregnant at Same Time, Humor, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Don’t freak out,” says Keith. “If anyone should be freaking out, it’s me. I didn’t even have parents. I don’t know shit about raising a kid, let alone raising a kid while being a vigilante in space. Actually, I think I’m going to freak out really soon if you don’t distract me by letting me sit on your dick.”





	twice in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Recip, you’re the hero of this exchange, and your request was a delight to read and write. I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> This is set in some vaguely canon-divergent AU where Shiro is the Black Paladin and Keith is the Red Paladin, but some BoM members drop by their castleship and they do missions together. It doesn’t really matter. What matters is mpreg. In space!
> 
> Redated for exchange author reveals.

When Keith’s belly starts to swell, they think it’s just the alien food. It’s not like there’s a whole assortment of fine cuisine that they can choose from. The effects of an unfamiliar diet are finally catching up to him and making him bloated; that’s exactly what it is.

Until it isn’t. 

“You are pregnant,” says Kolivan matter-of-factly. As if he was simply stating what planet they were on. As if he didn’t just drop a bomb that would change both Keith and Shiro’s lives.

“What?” says Shiro.

_ “What?”  _ says Keith.

Kolivan does not bat an eye at their reactions. “The nausea that you described to me. That was morning sickness.” 

They had been sparring before this, in the training room. For Keith and Shiro, still in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship, sparring was just code for foreplay, and everyone else knew better than to interrupt. Except Keith himself had paused in the middle of their foreplay to throw up onto the floor. Now  _ that  _ was a different kind of bodily fluid than the one they usually expected to clean up. And clearly the puking did not get rid of whatever toxic food it was, for Keith’s belly was only getting bigger. So they’d decided to seek Kolivan’s advice, since Krolia was away on a mission. With this turn of events, Keith was now glad for her absence in a way he had never been.

“How do you know this?” says Shiro to Kolivan. “I’m just saying, there are a lot of other possibilities for a guy to throw up. Pregnancy shouldn’t even be on the list. It doesn’t work that way for humans. How sure are we that this is a Galra thing rather than a human thing?”

“I can smell your pheromones,” says Kolivan. “Galrans of any biological sex can be pregnant. I have spent a considerable amount of time with Galrans in similar situations. I can provide assistance for a healthy birth, and to ensure you get through the— I believe the human term for it is 'month.'”

_ “Month?”  _ says Keith, growing increasingly frustrated. He’d just been blue-balled, and now he was finding out that not only was he going to have a baby, but it was going to be born  _ within the month.  _ Hell, he and Shiro hadn’t even been together for a full month.

Shiro presses his left hand to the small of Keith’s back, and despite all this, it’s reassuring. Shiro’s body heat radiating against Keith’s skin calms him down immediately.

“Okay,” says Shiro. “Tell us everything we need to know.” 

Kolivan says something about how once in a blue moon Galrans can mate with other species, though Galran pregnancies only last a month. No strenuous or life-threatening activities— so, no missions, which Keith was very surprised to hear from Mr. Knowledge or Death. Kolivan also lists out all the foods to eat and to avoid, not that Keith can remember any of them. Through all of it, through Keith’s brain going rapid-fire trying to process the situation, he focuses on the fact that Shiro had chosen to say  _ we _ . It’s as grounding as Shiro’s hand on his back.

After the long conversation is over, they head back to their bedroom. Shiro closes the door and leans back on it, looking more calm and composed than Keith would in his situation.

“So you never knew about this?” Shiro asks. “About your biology?”

Keith scowls and drops his weight down onto the bed. It creaks. “What did you think was going to happen? Kolivan was going to sit me down and give me  _ the talk?” _

Shiro takes a seat next to him. Keith automatically scooches over to make room. “He should have.”

Keith shrugs. “We had more important things to worry about.”

“This is important, Keith.” Shiro drags his hands over his face and huffs out a shaky breath. “This is— this is  _ us.  _ Our future. Together. This is a  _ life.  _ I—  _ wow. _ ” 

Okay, so maybe not calm and composed. Surprisingly, though, that actually makes Keith feel better. In front of Kolivan, Shiro had put on his usual fearless leader persona. But here, in the privacy of their bedroom, he wasn’t a leader or a Black Paladin, just Shiro, a man who was years beyond his age but still young at heart. A man with the strength to overcome his insecurities, but also the strength to lay them out in the open. It was why Keith loved him.

“Don’t freak out,” says Keith. “If anyone should be freaking out, it’s me. I didn’t even have parents. I don’t know shit about raising a kid, let alone raising a kid while being a vigilante in space. Actually, I think I’m going to freak out really soon if you don’t distract me by letting me sit on your dick.” 

“Keith, what?”

“Oh, come on,” says Keith. “We were totally on the track to fucking before all this pregnancy shit got in the way. I will not be cockblocked by my own unborn child. Do you want me to have a grudge against this kid before they’re even born?”

“Keith,” says Shiro with a chuckle. “Okay, okay. Let’s do it. We’ll just have to be extra careful.”

At first, it seems Shiro is intent on keeping his word to be careful. He strips their clothes off nice and slow, interrupting with long, sweet kisses to Keith’s mouth, his collarbone, his chest. He presses their cocks together and strokes, and they moan together. Keith lets his head fall back and lets Shiro take care of him, hands slow and steady and touching him just right in all the right places. Shiro opens him up gently with one finger, then two, then three, and then pushes in and groans as he buries himself to the hilt. 

So, yeah, it all pretty much goes normally until Shiro pauses in an attempt to grip Keith’s hips, and finally touches Keith’s belly, the area he’s been carefully avoiding. He runs a hand over the baby bump, tentative and reverent. His gaze is intense in a way that has Keith’s skin lighting on fire. Keith’s hips twitch upwards.

“That feels,” Keith gasps, “really nice.”

“Oh,” says Shiro. He strokes the bump again, and Keith whimpers, clutching the sheets. It’s just— the area is sensitive, skin newly stretched taut. That’s all.

“God,” says Shiro, groaning lowly, clearly just as affected. “God, Keith, you’re so hot like this, you know that? That’s my baby inside of you. I did this.” He thrusts into Keith, much harder than before, and with a different look in his eye. 

“Shiro,” says Keith. “Do you have a pregnancy kink?”

“No,” says Shiro, sounding like a child who’s been caught eating out of the cookie jar. 

“I’m not judging you,” says Keith. “I’m just saying, the stuff I’ve heard in porn happens, like, before the pregnancy. Like, ‘breed me, fill me up with your seed, make me pregnant,’ and that kind of thing, but I’m already—”

Shiro  _ groans _ and starts to jerk hard into Keith, fucking him rougher and sweeter, and yeah, okay, Keith can definitely work with this. “Fuck, Keith,” says Shiro, voice shaking with need. He pants into Keith’s shoulder as he fucks into him hard. “Yeah, j-just like that. You’re taking me so well. I’m going to put a baby in you and you’re going to take it.”

“Already did,” says Keith, but even he can’t deny that this side of Shiro is insanely hot. It's the possessiveness, mostly. And Keith loves a possessive Shiro, loves feeling like he belongs to him— and what else says  _ belonging  _ like a literal baby inside of him? “But yeah, baby, let’s do it,” Keith tacks on, hooking his arms onto Shiro’s shoulders and grinning up at him. “Knock me up. Fuck me hard enough to give this baby a twin.”

That doesn’t make any biological sense. Then again, none of this made biological sense an hour ago when Keith thought he was incapable of getting pregnant. And now, there’s a baby inside of him— his and Shiro’s baby— and all logic is thrown out the window, so. Shiro spreads Keith’s legs further apart and pistons his hips hard. Keith’s mouth falls open in a moan as Shiro drives into his sweet spot, making his head spin. Keith doesn’t last long before he comes all over his own belly, and something about soiling that bump with his own seed makes him so turned on that he squeezes out another spurt just after. He’s gasping for air and trying to catch his breath when Shiro drags his fingers through the mess, rubbing it all over and creating an even bigger mess. Keith moans and drops his arm over his own face to hide the blush.

“I don’t think I’m the only one with a pregnancy kink,” says Shiro. He brings his come-stained fingers up to Keith’s mouth so that Keith is unable to confirm nor deny that statement. He busies himself with sucking on Shiro’s fingers and shifting his hips to give Shiro a better angle until Shiro cries out and spills his load inside of Keith. When he pulls out, his come drips out and Keith reaches down to push it back in.

Shiro gives him a look. 

“Gotta get that twin,” Keith explains. 

“We should talk about this,” Shiro breathes out, voice raw. He rolls over on his side next to Keith and wraps an arm around him, solid and firm and gentle. Keith snuggles in close. “We’re going to be dads. That’s a really big deal.”

“Yeah,” says Keith, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. “We… we really should. In the morning.”

Sleep comes easily, pulling them under in no time at all.

-

A week later, it’s Shiro’s turn to throw up. This time it’s in the kitchen in front of everyone, and so all the Paladins and a few of the Blades bear witness to Kolivan strolling up to Shiro and telling him, “You are also pregnant.”

The surprise barely has time to settle into Shiro’s bones before everyone’s eyes are on him like daggers.

_ “What?”  _ says Keith.

“Hold on,” says Lance. “Uh,  _ also?  _ Who else is pregnant? Is it Allura? It better not be Allura.” Lance gasps. “Is it  _ me?”  _

“Why would it— whatever. It’s me. I’m pregnant. And apparently, so is Shiro.” Keith whirls on Kolivan. “How— how did this happen? How can Shiro be— he’s a  _ human.”  _

“Is it this?” Shiro raises his right arm. “Is it because I jerked off with my Galran arm?” It doesn’t seem plausible, but then again, this is all pretty crazy.

Pidge groans. “Too much information.”

“Not the arm,” says Kolivan. “Once in a blue moon, when members of certain species have intercourse, it can be possible for the other species to also become pregnant. I mentioned this to you the other day.” Kolivan points helpfully out the window. “And, as you can see, we have been drifting around in a galaxy full of blue moons.”

“Oh, I guess you did mention that,” says Shiro, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He might’ve seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he’d kind of tuned Kolivan out in favour of having the biggest internal freakout of his life.

“Now you understand,” says Kolivan. “That is also how Krolia’s male human mate gave birth to Keith.”

“Oh my God,” says Keith, slamming his hands down on the kitchen counter. “I cannot handle this right now. Shiro, let’s go. We’re getting out of here.”

Shiro lets himself be dragged away from the others, who are apparently too shocked to speak. Keith pulls him into their bedroom and slams the door shut with much more force than necessary. It's a sliding door— he doesn't need to slam it at all. Shiro sits down on the bed and pats his belly absentmindedly, waiting for Keith to calm down. 

He decides to break the ice. “So, I guess we did get that twin we wanted after all.” 

“I can’t believe this,” says Keith, pacing the room with his head in his hands.

“Is it that bad?” says Shiro. “We’ve been through the freakout once and we came out the other side stronger. We can do this again.” 

“Bad?” Keith looks up, finally, and his eyes are wide. “No, not  _ bad.  _ I’m— kids. We’re going to have  _ kids.  _ We’re going to be a family.”

Shiro gets up off the bed and holds Keith in his arms, feeling his heart beating against his chest, and smiles into Keith’s hair. "Yeah," he says. "We are."

After a long moment, he says, “So, while I have you here, should we fuck again? Knock us up with a couple more while we’re at it? I always wanted to have my own soccer team.” 

_ “No,”  _ says Keith. “I’m going to sleep. If you want more babies, go jerk off with your Galra hand.” 

He hops into bed and tugs the blanket over his head firmly. Shiro laughs at the lump under the sheets and then lets his laugh settle into a soft smile. He can’t wait to raise a family with Keith.


End file.
